


Unfortunate Encounters

by leviosaaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hiding From Exes, Ice cream for the lesbians, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosaaar/pseuds/leviosaaar
Summary: Running into Maggie's ex wasn't what either of them had planned, and hiding from her like she was some sort of dangerous alien wasn't what Alex was expecting, but maybe they can have a little fun.





	

   "Ooh, now, mint chip or cookies and cream though? That's the real guestion," Alex smiled, hand grasped with Maggie's, pulling her towards the ice cream freezer. Pizza and Netflix had turned into some heated making out on the couch, but their grumbling stomachs had stopped them from getting very far. After the truly heart-breaking decision of whether to get ice cream or cake, they had found themselves in the frozen food section of a 24 hour grocery store.

    "Hmm, how about both?" Maggie replied, grinning.

    "I like the way you think," Alex grinned, picking up both cartons, and dropping them into the basket. She glanced back into the freezer, another carton catching her eye.

    "Ooh, but theres banana split too..." Maggie laughed in response as her girlfriend perused the selection of ice cream like a kid in a candy store.

    "Babe, do you really think we're gonna eat three cartons of ice cream in one night? Come on." She watched Alex pout, big doe eyes staring down at her. But then her expression suddenly changed to one of surprise as her eyes shifted to focus on something behind Maggie. Or rather, someone.

    "Babe, what is it?"

    "Is that... Your ex?"

    " _What?_ Oh God." Maggie spun round, spying the blonde in question. This wasn't good. The last time she'd seen her she'd been yelling at her to stay out of her life. Their breakup had been messy, and this wasn't going to be pretty if they got talking. She quickly ducked down behind the freezer, eyes peering over the edge, watching her move closer to them as she searched the aisle for something. If Maggie could just inch round the corner, they could get away...

    She was ripped out of her thoughts by her girlfriends laugh, as she stood watching Maggie's ridiculous movements, who looked up at her with her eyes screaming at her to be quiet.

    "Maggie... Come on... You two weren't even together that long were you? I know it's awkward, but-"

    "Alex, she like seriously hates me. And she broke my heart. It sucked."

    "You don't avoid all of your exes like this, do you? I mean, you look like you're hiding from an alien, not an ex."

    "No it's just... Well I'm normally not the dumpee in these situations. And I really cared for her - when she dumped me it seriously sucked." Alex sighed, and took a look at her jumpy girlfriend's ex. She's only ever seen her once, when she came to pick Maggie up from the alien fight club. She was pretty, for sure, and she could tell that this particular breakup had hurt Maggie a lot. So, rolling her eyes, she quickly pulled Maggie up and round the corner into another aisle.

    "Ok, look, we've got ice cream, let just go now before she sees you." She turned to leave.

    "Wait," Maggie cut in, grabbing Alex's hand to stop her from leaving, "After seeing her, I need alcohol. Lots of cheap alcohol." Alex sighed, smiling.

    "You're lucky I'm so attracted to you," she gave in, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek as they moved to the other side of the store.

 

* * *

 

    "Okay. We have ice cream, we have alcohol, we have your ex wandering around in this store. Let's go. It's late and this stuff's melting." Alex was tugging on her girlfriends arm, urging her towards the checkout.

    "Okay, yeah, let's go. Sorry babe." Maggie sent her a little smile.

    "Hey, don't worry about it," Alex smiled back, wrapping her arm around her girlfriends waist as they moved closer to the cashier. "Oh my god." Alex stopped, looking straight ahead. Because there was Maggie's ex, blocking their path, about to turn around and see them. She quickly pushed them into the next aisle over, bumping into a rack of chocolates and knocking both the boxes and herself to the floor.

    Maggie's shocked expression soon turned into laughter at the sight of her girlfriend buried in chocolate on the floor of the store. Despite the twinge in her back at hitting the floor at such a strange angle, Alex started laughing too, at the ridiculousness of the situation. It was only when they became aware of the footsteps coming around the corner towards them, that they stopped laughing.

    Still grinning, Maggie pulled Alex up by her hand and ran them around a corner into the snacks and chips aisle. Still giggling, they caught their breath, peeking through the shelves at Maggie's ex staring blankly at the chocolates scattered all over the floor, looking around in confusion.

    And looking into Alex's beautiful face, Maggie found herself feeling truly alive. It was like they were out in the field again, but without the looming threat of being killed by some alien tearing through the streets of National City. And maybe it was this sudden feeling of life, or maybe that look on Alex's face that made her heart swell, that gave her a sudden burst of confidence to wrap her arm around Alex's waist and pull her close, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, and walk her into the isle where her ex still stood.

    After a quick gasp as she realised what Maggie was doing, Alex relaxed into her hold and pressed a kiss to the corner of Maggie's mouth as they walked by the now stunned girl standing among the fallen boxes. She grinned at her as they finally made their way to the checkout, smiling as she packed all their items in a bag. And as they walked away from the store she whispered,

    "I'm proud of you. Well done." Her voice and eyes soft as they got into the car. "But we should really get home before we have to drink this ice cream." Maggie laughed.

    "Good idea," She grinned. And after a slight pause, "And thanks." She smiled, starting the car. Maybe running into an ex isnt exactly what she wanted to happen, but in the end she had fun. All thanks to Alex. And she was looking forward to showing off her beautiful girlfriend more often.


End file.
